Talk:Cristina Yang
Beverly Hills High School Do we know for certain she went there? I don't remember it ever being mentioned in the show, but is there any outer universe indication that she went there? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 06:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I think it's based on the information that she grew up there. Tooniee (talk) 20:39, January 8, 2014 (UTC) *That's probably not the only schooling option there. It's a wealthy area. There are certainly private schools and she's from a wealthy family, so she could have gone there. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:41, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Age The question about Meredith's age got me thinking about Cristina. Isn't there any way we can calculate her age? We know what she studied, and since she's trying to be the best and surgery-hungry, I don't think she took any breaks. Tooniee (talk) 20:09, January 8, 2014 (UTC) *But she also got a PhD. and we don't know if she did that concurrently with medical school or if she did that first and then went to medical school. So there's a wide range there for her age possibilities. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:12, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Damn. It's so funny and strange that she has been on our screens for 10 seasons and there's no single clue about her age! Tooniee (talk) 20:22, January 8, 2014 (UTC) *Yep. It's confusing. But the show is so timey wimey that even when we know ages, that doesn't mean it's going to be accurate forever. Like Sofia was born in 7x18. In 9x13, Callie says she's 2, even though less than two years have passed since she was born. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 20:26, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Cristina's Job In Season 7 episode 9 Cristina worked at Joe's. Even though she worked there for a short time, Joe said "I fired her 3 hours ago". So would'nt that mean Cristina had worked there? Can you please clarify that for me? Thanks 14:47, July 6, 2014 (UTC)Grey's Fan *Mm. Yes, she did work there for a few hours as a bartender. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 14:49, July 6, 2014 (UTC) *Thank You for clearing that for me *No problem. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:20, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Don't we though? The Institute was founded by Preston Burke, making it his hospital/institution dedicated to cardiothoracic research. As Chief Medical Officer, he essential is the Chief of Staff, as I doubt there's anyone higher than him, other than that private investor. And since Burke gave the Institute to Cristina, it's now essentially her hospital as she bears the lab coat with "Chief Medical Officer" on it. And as far as director of cardio surgery goes, isn't that another fancy title for department head? And as the Institute is a cardio-focused facility, wouldn't that make it essentially chief of surgery (as the head surgeon)? I believe context is sufficient enough to make those positions equivalent. Do you disagree? GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 00:57, March 10, 2015 (UTC) *I added that she's an attending in cardio now... unless that's wrong too? GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 01:01, March 10, 2015 (UTC) *Chief of Staff is a hospital position and Klausman Institute for Medical Research is a research institute, which is not the same thing. I feel like Chief Medical Officer is a separate kind of thing. And while they do do surgeries there, the primary focus of the facility seems to be research, so it doesn't seem like chief of surgery or equivalent would be a thing there. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 01:03, March 10, 2015 (UTC) **Well... chief of staff is not exclusively a hospital position: chief of staff exists in business organizations, government including the White House, military, etc. and by definition a leader of a complex organization or institution which Burke was. Additionally chief of staff in a hospital is the leader of all departments and staff, which Burke also was, and granted while it's a research institute, it's a medical research institute as there are medical doctors there. Also, we saw that Burke treated a patient there in surgery, so while it's a research institute, it's also a hospital, since a hospital in the broadest sense is an institute providing patient treatment and specialized equipment and staff. And the fact that they do surgeries, primary focus or otherwise, goes to show that a department that does surgery would have a chief of surgery equivalent, hence "director of cardio surgery" as the facility is cardio-focused. And given that it is a medical facility, chief medical officer still shows that the person in this post is the chief/head of medicine which is essentially the leader which is chief of staff. **I don't think you can play the argument that it's not a hospital but only a research institute yet concede that it does surgeries on patients which would then classify it as a hospital. At least that's my thinking anyway. GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 01:46, March 10, 2015 (UTC) *Okay, I think this warrants more discussion from more people. I added the active talk page tag to Cristina's page and we'll see who else chips in. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 01:50, March 10, 2015 (UTC) **Oh bee-tee-dubs, Burke, in dialogue concedes that the Institute is a hospital, 27 minutes in he says to Cristina "This is my hospital." GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 02:02, March 10, 2015 (UTC) *It's been a VERY long time since I watched the episode, but I'll take your word for it. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 02:03, March 10, 2015 (UTC) **My bad, it's 14 minutes in. I was reading the Netflix timer wrong lol. GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 02:04, March 10, 2015 (UTC) **I always back-track to Netflix in case I missed something, plus it's one of my favorite episodes of season 10. #missyouchristina GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 02:07, March 10, 2015 (UTC) *If you haven't, you should leave a tribute to her on her tribute page. I've been working on medical notes, so I'm in season four right now. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 02:08, March 10, 2015 (UTC) **Where's that at? Can you provide a link? It's been such LONG time since I contributed and the UI of the wiki is different. Throwing me off LOL GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 02:12, March 10, 2015 (UTC) *Cristina Yang/Tribute! Also, what's changed that you've noticed? I edit daily, so it's been gradual for me, so I'm interested to hear what it's like for someone who hasn't been by in a while. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 02:15, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorry that I'm only checking in now, but I've had some busy days. I can't exactly figure out though what the active discussion is about? What exact titles are to be merged/added? Tooniee (Page me!) 15:21, March 11, 2015 (UTC) *Sorry. The question is if Chief Medical Officer is equivalent to Chief of Staff and Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery is equivalent to Chief of Surgery. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 16:03, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Since it's a medical facility, I'd say that in this case, Chief Medical Officer is indeed the same as Chief of Staff. Burke had all the control, like a Chief of Staff. It's of course a rather unique situation because from what I remembered, there was no real board of directors or anything, just Burke doing what he wants with the money. As for the Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery, I wouldn't say it's the same as the Chief of Surgery because we never really had confirmation that they only do cardiothoracic procedures in the hospital, or did we? Tooniee (Page me!) 16:30, March 11, 2015 (UTC) *I really don't remember. The page says that it's one of the best medical research facility for cardiothoracic surgery, but I don't remember if that's all it does. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 16:33, March 11, 2015 (UTC) A quick scan of the script taught me that Burke mentions he brought surgeons from all over the world, just to study hearts. However, that doesn't necessarily signify that there's only heart research done at the hospital. *Actually the line is that he said the "brought people from all over the world to just study hearts" 24ish minutes in. That alludes to the fact that the Institute is a cardio-focused, if not cardio-exclusive medical facility. As such director of cardiothoracic surgery would be the equivalent of chief of surgery, same as director of cardiology would be the equivalent to a chief of medicine. GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 10:55, March 12, 2015 (UTC) It's only proof that the Institute is cardio-focused, but we don't have enough proof to assume that it's only focused on heart research/surgery. With that line, he also could have meant that he was in charge of who he brought in. Also, since he was trying to make the Institute interesting for Cristina, it wouldn't be unthinkable that he only played the cardio-research card just to amaze her. He probably knew she wouldn't really care if they did research in other medical fields there, because she was there for her future, which only includes hearts. As for the Chief Medical Officer, I just remembered that she says in the season 10 finale that if she doesn't leave now, she will make a bad impression on her staff. I think that's extra proof that she is in fact in charge of the entire hospital's staff. Tooniee (Page me!) 18:12, March 12, 2015 (UTC) *Eh.... That's certainly a lot of assumption given the context of the entire conversation in the O.R. Burke was the one who met the billionaire, the billionaire wanted to put his name on something, and bankrolled the place, essentially Burke. Even if that line meant he was in charge of bringing people in, he only brought people in just for heart-research which goes to it being cardio-focused, if not cardio-exclusive facility. It also doesn't align that he's the Chief of Staff/CMO of the entire facility, yet, he's not in charge of the entire surgical department, but only cardio surgery. Grey's has sent precedence that one can be both Chief of Staff and Chief of Surgery before so it isn't unthinkable that the two positions CMO and Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery are essentially equivalent, respectively. Also I think going to assume motive on Burke's part on what he did or did not play up for Cristina's benefit seems outside the scope of this discussion, unless Grey's writers can actually weigh in. All we know is that Burke founded the facility, backed by Klausman (who I assume is the billionaire), and he built a facility and brought people in just to study hearts. Burke is CMO which is equivalent to Chief of Staff and he's Director of Cardiothoracic Surgery. Given what was presented as fact on the show, the assumption is that the director role is equivalent to the chief of surgery role, as the latter is the head surgeon in charge of all surgical departments. While the show didn't say that other services were offered, the show did say that Burke brought people in to just study hearts. As that would mean cardio surgery is the only surgical department for heart study, it would mean that it's the chief of surgery role equivalent. I think the discussion would be more grounded if it focused on what was actually said, stated, seen rather than assume what wasn't said, stated, and seen and formulating conjecture from that. GreysMedSurgFan (talk) 20:24, March 12, 2015 (UTC) His line could mean a couple of things, including the possibility that it's a hospital that uses a huge part of the investments in cardio research. Its research is probably exclusively focused on cardio, but as far as its function of a hospital goes, we do not know for sure if there are no other departments. However, because there's a lack of proof for that (most likely correct) assumption, I think it's better to just stick with the titles that were shown. Tooniee (Page me!) 09:32, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Season 11 Okay, since Camilla confirmed on Twitter that the hands and hair we saw at the funeral were in fact Cristina's, should we add season 11 to the seasons she was in? Tooniee (Page me!) 21:49, May 2, 2015 (UTC) *I would be okay with this, but is there a way to make a note so that when people hover over it, it pops up that it was not Sandra Oh, so people don't expect to see her face? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:55, May 2, 2015 (UTC)